At Second Glance
by Eds Lover
Summary: EDxROY with a soon to come twist. Roy is condtantly teasing Ed about being girly... What happens, when Roy takes his teasing to a whole new level?
1. CHAPTER 1: Birthday Bastard

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA... i am currently in the begging stages in my plan to seduce Hiromu Arakawa...so hopefully... with luck I will in the near future XD

this is rated M mostly just in case... it has some language and has yaoi meaning... it is boy on boy... in this case EDxROY... so please do not flame me for that reason... if you must flame me (and by all means do) flame because of my horrible writing skillz not my preference in character relationships... thanx and enjoy. :3

* * *

I splashed the icy cold water on my face, trying to cool my fierce blushing. "Damn it Roy!" I said to my self slamming my hands on the counter. "why do always have to be such a womanizing creep!" said to my self as I tried to dry my drenched bangs that, so irritatingly stuck to the side of my face I thought about the events that took place moments ago.

----------

Everyone was laughing and having a good time.We were all in the cafeteria for dinner. Roy was surrounded by all the other military dogs, joking about sneaking over to the girls dorm later. I moved the ice cream around the bowl with my spoon and sighed to my self.

I jumped and I felt some one lean on my shoulders. "Hey Ed, don't you put on this mini-skirt for me, u no since its my birthday in all?" I swung my arms, hitting Roy with my closed fist. "WHAT THE FUCKS YOUR PROBLEM, I'M A GUY!" I yelled trying to calm my blushing "Or are you so stupid you cant tell?"

Roy touched his slightly swollen cheek before showing his all to familar smirk. "Oh I'm sorry Ed... you just look so feminem, being so short and al-"

I cut him off by kicking him in the shin and yelling " WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THEY CAN DROWN IN A SMALL PUDDLE?" before running in the oposit direction of Roy, currently in the fetal position, rubbing his shin. I Stormed out of the cafeteria, causing many people to slowly back away from me in fear.

----------

My blush deepened remembering, _Why do i feel this way, I shouldn't get so flustered, over that! _I thought to my self. I took a deep breath and sighed before heading out of the bathroom.

Just as I walked out of the bathroom and all-too-unwanted Colonel rounded the corner... he paused when he saw me then smiled... " oh... hey fullmetal, about earlier... I just wanted to say sorr-" he paused and glanced at the bathroom door I just walked out of "hohoho... so your more feminem then I thought, considering you just came out of the girls bathroom"

I glanced at the door, realizing my mistake. My cheeks began to burn with embarassment and anger._Damn! how could i be so careless! _

"bastard" i muttered before briskly walking past Roy trying to hide my blush with a lowered head. Just as I walked past him he grabbed my hand forcing me into an abrupt stop. "let go of me!" I said in a demanding whisper... trying to pull my arm away, but his grasp only tightened.

"I said LET G--" my statement was left unfinished as he grabbed me and pressed his lips against mine... my mind went blank and fuzzy. I stood there until I finally grasped what was happening and pushed him away... "YOU BASTARD!" I yelled before running away in the direction of my millitary dorm room.

* * *

thanx for reading... please bare with me this is my first fan fic :3... sorry if it sucked I kinda rushed on the ending cuz I was tired and uninspired XP... well please R&R would be much love... X3 


	2. CHAPTER 2: Empty Armered Klutz

Disclaimer- I don't own FMA, you happy? well you better be cuz I'm not XP

Warning- this fic is involved with yaoi and cursing if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT... its that simple :

Thank you all my wonderful reviewers... i feel so teh loved X3 i so wish i could respond to each of you, unfortunately rules say otherwise TT but anyways... at long last here is Ch. 2 sorry it took so long i had a report due in history XP but anyways enough with my rambling... enjoy X3

* * *

Roy slumped up against the wall with a soft pink staining his cheeks, as he watched ed run down the hall at break-neck-speed. "damn it Roy!" he said frustratingly while slamming his fist on the wall. "whyed you do that?"

Roy touched his lips gently, remembering the feeling of Ed's lips moments before. "i shouldn't feel this way... i shouldn't feel this way bout a guy..." Roy sighed as he ran his hands through his raven hair.

"why can't you just be a girl,... Ed..."

----------

I came to a stop with my hands on my knees a few feet in front of my door. I tried to catch my breath and stop the tears that burned at my eyes. "damn it Roy! i hate you so much!..." i said, tears breaking my weak resolve and now streamed steadily down my face. "why do you have to tease me like thi-"

I was cut off by a loud explosion coming from behind my door. "AL!" I yelled franticly forgetting about my earlier problems... I tried to open the door, to find it locked.. "damn it... AL, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!" i bellowed, kicking the door down with my auto-mail leg. I coughed as smoke filled my lungs

"AL! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled screening the room, trying to see through the smoke.

"Brother! I'm over here!" came a squeak form the other side of the room. I waited for a few moments for the smoke to clear then ran over to Al making sure he was okay. "s-s-sorry brother" Al's

stuttered voice said echoing in the empty armor... "its okay" i said in a southing voice, trying to console Al, "what happened?"

"well i was trying to practice some alchemy...when i...when i well... heh heh...heh" Al then scratched the back of his head in emberased way before continuing, "when i well sorta messed up"

"well at least you didn't get hurt Al." I sighed with frustration and releif. "lets go tell the dorm manager, so we can fide out how long it will take to fix the damage..."

----------

"IT'S GUNNA TAKE HOW LONG?" I yelled franticly after hearing the news. The construction worker blinked a few times at my out burst before repeating his answer. "about 2-3 weeks if your lucky. the flooring has to be replaced plus we're gunna have to replace to whole pluming system, I'm sorry but your gunna have to find some where els to stay for now."

I sighed then looked at Al. "Well i guess we can stay at Wrinry's till then." Al brightened up at this statement, i smiled at Al's obviuse crush. "Why don't you pack as much undamaged stuff as you can find, while i go inform that shit bag colonel."

"okay, Brother!" Al said in an eager-to-please manner. At that I turned and left towards Central HQ. I found my self in a very bright mood realising I would get a whole 3 weeks with out dealing with that bastard, also known as Roy Mustang.

A few moments later i found myself in front of Mustang's closed office door. I paused a moment before knocking. "Come in!" the colonel answered in a strict voice

I followed his camand and entered with out a word. Roy scribbled signatures on his paperwork not bothering to look and see who entered his office. After few unnerving moments of silence only wavered by the occasional scratching of a pen or ruffling of paper work, Roy finally stated in an annoyed tone of voice, "State your business."

I cleared my throaght before answering, "Um... well..." Mustang paused at his work only to reply in a sad voice "ah... fullmetal... what is it?"

I looked down at my feet regaining my composure. "Well... I... you see..-"

"Out with if Fullmetal!"

"...right, sorry...you see, Al had a slight miscalculation while practicing his alchemy... and well kind of destroyed our dorm. So seeing as we don't have anywhere to stay, we're gunna have to stay at Wrinry's for a few weeks while our rooms being repaired"

the room was once again welcomed to to that unnerving silence.

"well... that being said... i guess i better go catch that train, see ya in a few weeks colono-"

"you can't go!"

"wh- why not?" i said in a clearly upset voice

"because fullmetal" Roy's face was then with his all-to-often smirk "how are you suppose to get you next mission and finish you paper work if your off in another city visiting your girlfriend?"

My cheeks reddened at this remark. "One, she's not my girlfriend! and two, where els am a suppose to stay?" I complained. Roy sighed then looked up at me "well, i guess you'll have to stay with me."

* * *

sighs at long last it is finally complete -- it took for ever for this ch. stupid school and its interfering XP... sorry if it doesn't meat expectations... i don't have a very solid plot for this yet so I'm kinda going at a what-ever-happens-to-pop-into-my-little-brain sorta state XP... since thanksgiving break is coming up, I'll try to post a little more frequently... well please R&R...Cheery-Ho!  



	3. CHAPTER 3: Alchemist's Slumber Party

Hey all! Sorry for not updating for so long... I kind of lost touch with Fan Fics for a while there... but I'm back now! hopefully I will be able to post more frequently...that is if I don't get too lazy XP Well I made this chapter a little longer, so maybe it will make up a bit for my long absence... heh heh...heh -;;

Disclaimer:

ME: I am now glad to announce that I am the new owner of Ful-

ED: e hem... what were you saying there?

ME: sigh Ok, so I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything else for that matter... you happy now?

ED: yes, very much. heh heh heh

ME: TT

* * *

I stood there for a moment, speechless. When I finally gathered the ability to speak, it was only two words.

"Fuck, no!"

Roy sighed with irritation, "Look, as **_much_** as I would hate having to live with **_you_**, I don't want to be stuck with extra paper work, because you're having fun in your home town for a whole month."

"No, you look, there's no way in hell I'm gunna stay with a bastard like you, and even **_if_** I wanted to, I can't. Where is my brother supposed to stay? I have to take care of him, how can I do that when I'm a whole day's train ride away?"

"Winry can take care of him, and Al needs to learn to live with out you. You won't always be there for him." He said, putting his face in his hands "anyways, it's not like we'd be sharing the same room, I have a spare, and I'm always in the office, we'll probably never even see each other."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. How do you expect me to live with an egotistical jerk, like you?"

Roy just smirked, that wonderfully annoying smirk. "Okay, if you insist, you can always just get a hotel. But you know, those don't come cheap, yeah, I'd have to say, I hotel, last minute, that run maybe 2,500 sen, a night."

My jaw dropped… I might have had money, but even that was too much for 3 weeks. Then it hit me. "Well, the military will pay for it, since they're the ones who want me to stay." I smiled triumphantly.

"Now Fullmetal" Roy said mockingly "you know the military would never pay that much for a small little **_ED_**amame"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SMALL LITTLE BEAN!" I yelled furiously.

Roy chuckled at his joke for a moment before he regained his serious composure. "Look, Edward, I know you hate me, but can't you just deal with it for a few weeks? I mean you don't really have a choice. And if you stay at my house, then you would have to worry about any bills…even food."

He had hit a bull's-eye, "d-did you say food?"

----------

How could I be so weak? How could I let the temptations of food seduce me into living with that bastard? But here I was, standing in front of his 3-story house, with my suitcase, after dropping Al off at the train station.

"Oh god! What have I gotten my self into?" I asked as hit my self in the forehead, trying to knock some since into me. I sighed as I wrung the doorbell, "oh well, too late now"

The door opened to Roy in casual clothes. I gawked as I saw him in civilian clothing. He had traded the still blue military uniform for faded baggy jeans and a white undershirt. I forced the blush away from my cheeks as I admired his muscles on his arms and chest, which were ever so revealing in his tight shirt.

Roy smirked as he caught me looking over him. "Am I just that irresistible, Fullmetal?"

"Shut up, bastard!" I said pushing past him, into the house.

I gasped as I took in the brilliance of his house. "This must have coast a fortune!" I said with aw, as I took off my red over coat and knelt down to take off my shoes, "I didn't know colonels were paid this much!"

Roy just laughed as he walked past me, "come on, I'll show you around."

He gave me an in depth tour of the house. Down stairs had 2 living rooms, 1 den, 3 half bathrooms, 4 closets, a restaurant sized kitchen and a dinning room big enough to hold 30people. The second floor was home to an entertainment/alchemy room, 2 closets, 3 half bathrooms, 2 other dens, and a rather large library. And last but not least, the third floor held 4 bedrooms (each equipped with a closet), one master bedroom(also including a closet), 2 half bathrooms, and 2 full bathrooms (one located in the master).

"When we finished the tour on the third floor, Roy started walking to his room saying, "I have to go back to work for a few hours, take the room across from the full bath, I had the maid prepare it for you."

"Wait! Why do I have to sleep in the room closest to yours?" I said aggravated.

Roy sighed, "Because it's **_also_** the closest one to the bath room. I'm not going to have you wet yourself because you woke up in the middle of the night and were to far away from the bathroom."

"I'm not a little kid, you bastard!" I yelled.

"Whatever you say Fullmetal" Roy laughed.

Roy was just about to close the door to his room when he paused, remembering something. "Oh yeah, the pluming in my bathroom is messed up. I called some one, and their gunna be out sometime next week, but until then we'll have to share bathrooms." Then he left, leaving no room to argue.

CRAP! What was I going to do? I couldn't share a bathroom with that pervert! With no way to argue about it, I decided to unpack and figure something out later.

My room was beautiful; it was honey-gold with warm red trim. The furniture in the room was made off a soft yellow type of wood, that matched the room perfectly; and the bed sheets were a blend of yellows and reds that off set each other perfectly. It felt like the room had been made for me.

By the time I had transferred all of my belongings from my suitcase to the room, Roy had already left for HQ. That being said I decided to explore the house on my own. I first ventured off to the kitchen to make me a snack; only to realize that for such a big house, Roy had very little food. I searched the entire kitchen only to find some Chinese take out, a few packs a ramen, some soda, and a bottle of ready whip. Questioning the reason for the ready whip, I decided it was best not to ask. Instead, I heated up some lo-mein and opened a can of big red. After I ate, I went upstairs and practiced my alchemy a bit. Then I headed over to the library and read about 7 or 8 books.

By then, I was bored… I walked around the house once more. I paused just out side of Roy's room. I knew I shouldn't, but hey, what could happen? I slowly walked into Roy's room. I felt oddly embarrassed, but I brushed it off. It was just Roy's room, I shouldn't have been embarrassed. I walked around the room inspecting everything.

The walls of his room were dark red. He had a huge king size bed, toped with Egyptian cotton sheets that matched his walls. Other furniture included a dark wooden desk, covered in papers, and a dresser made out of the same wood. I walked over and sat on the bed. It was so soft I sunk in about 4 inches. It was so comfortable, and everything about it screamed sexy. With just one look, you could tell this was a room of a bachelor. I sighed in disgust at the thought of how many women might have laid in this bed.

Annoyed, I got up, deciding to check out the master bathroom. The bathroom was huge. It had a his and her sink in front a huge mirror taking up the entire wall. There was a hot tube sized bath and a separate shower. In the back of the room was a closet. I walked in everything was very organized. To the right was all his military uniforms hung up neatly and the left were all his civilian clothes.

It was still hard to believe that he lived a life other then the flame alchemist. I pondered on this a bit more as I searched around his room more. When I got bored I wondered back to his bed. I laid down, addicted to its comfort. As I laid there, sinking more and more into the bed, I became irresistibly tired. I thought that I should get up and go to my own bed, but I was just so tired. A few minutes wouldn't hurt anybody, would it?

----------

Roy walked into the house at about 11:36pm

"Ed, I'm home" he stated, taking off his shoes.

No response.

"Hmm… he must be asleep, oh well" he assumed, making his way to the top of the stairs. As he reached the third floor, he decided to take a shower before going to bed.

About 20 minutes later, Roy exited the bathroom, with dripping hair and wearing nothing more then his black boxers. Roy paused at his doorway at what he saw.

_Why is he in my room, on **my** bed? _He thought to him self, as he made his way over to further inspect the sleeping Edward.

Edward, wearing black jeans and a tank top, had curled himself up in a ball on Roy's bed, and was now sleeping soundly. Roy continued admiring the sleeping blond for a few minutes, be for he knelt down towards him.

"Hey, Fullmetal!" Roy said, trying to wake him up.

No use.

"Hey, Pipsqueak!" Roy said, seeing if that would do the trick.

Ed mumbled incoherently and turned in his sleep, only to reassume his peaceful slumber.

Roy noticed Ed's braid and frowned. "Your hair will get all tangled if you sleep in it all bunched up!" Roy said to the unconscious Edward. Mustang leaned closer to Ed, pulling off the hair band that held his loose braid. Roy gently ran his hands threw Ed's hair, unraveling the braid. As he undid the bread, his hands slowly moved up to caress Ed's cheek. "Your so beautiful Ed, you know that?" Roy said sadly to the sleeping teen. Roy bent down once more, gently laying a kiss on Ed's lips. Ed let out a soft moan, fallowed by, "mmm… Roy…no…"

Roy jumped, startled by Ed's sudden noise. _Was Ed dreaming about Roy? Did Ed feel the same way? _These thoughts and more rushed through Roy's head, only to be put aside after a mental scolding. He knew he shouldn't like Ed, he was too young, not to mention his subordinate…and a guy.

Roy sighed sadly. He got up, resisting the urge to do anything to the young alchemist, and covered Ed with the blankets. He then made his way to the other side of the bed and laid there, next to his chibi-sized crush.

----------

I jumped awake at a little past 5 am, remembering where I was. I bit my tongue to stop my self from swearing loudly at the fact that the bastard was hugging onto my waist! What the fuck was wrong with him? He could have at least woke me up before he went to sleep! How could he just go to sleep in the same bed with a guy? I wiggled out of Roy's grasp, replacing a pillow for my body between his arms.

Escaping from his room, I headed to my room and grabbed a clean pair of clothes. Then I ventured off to the bathroom for the only chance I would get to bathe in peace. Shedding my clothes, I stepped into the shower. I sighed comfortably as the warm water caress my body.

I felt embarrassed as scenes from my dream reentered my head. I felt relaxed as some one ran their fingers threw my hair, I strained my eyes to see who it was but to no avail. Then they sensually laid their lips on mine, only to reveal them self as no other then Roy Mustang.

There had to be something wrong with me! _I shouldn't be having dreams about Roy, he's my superior, and that's not the only reason. He's so much older then me, and I could never be with him! _Not wanting to think about it, I brushed the thoughts away and continued my shower with ease.

----------

Roy's eyes fluttered open as he woke up in the middle of the night. Not wanting to get up, he re shut his eyes and snuggled up to the pillow he was hugging. I few minutes passed before his eyes shot open and he sat up in bed. "I need to pee."

He got out of his bed, scratching his stomach. He slowly made his way to the bathroom outside of his room. Too tired to notice, he walked into the lit bathroom with out a thought of why the light was on.

Just as he opened the door, he gasped in shock as he saw Edward getting out of the shower.

"E-Edward! You're… What are… how?"

* * *

Oo! I wander what happens? hehe :P

Well, sorry for throwing in that lame edamame joke in there... for some reason my mind never made the connection of Edamame (Japanese for soy bean) having the "Ed" in it... until I was watching the new commercial for Mc Donald's about their new Asian salad. XD... it was quite funny actually. I was just sitting there, watching, when it made me hungry and I was all, "oo! I want some edamame!... heh...heh... ED-amame!...heh...bean...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" and I continued on for about an hr... Well... now that I look at it...I'm kinda lame... : ...o well, ya'll are the ones that have to put up with me! XD

Welp...I better wind it up here...please R&R! It would be much love:3


End file.
